


Lesson

by AutisticWriter



Series: Riley's Prompt Meme Fills [43]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Age Play, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Blow Jobs, Costume Kink, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Lap Sex, Making Out, One Shot, Penis In Vagina Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, School Uniforms, Sexual Roleplay, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 14:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20155174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: To Makoto’s surprise, Kyouko suggests they try age play. So Makoto spends the evening roleplaying with his girlfriend, and discovers he has a daddy kink as he plays the role of her father.





	Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> I had a prompt about this on my computer (I copy and paste the prompts into a document on One Note so I can access the prompts without WIFI), but I can't find it on the prompt meme! I must have deleted it by mistake. So even though I can't link it to the prompt meme, I wrote it for that so I'll include it in this series.

To be honest, when Makoto thought about him and Kyouko doing something kinky, he always imagined that he would be the one to suggest it. Not to stereotype, but he always assumed his stoic, cool and collected girlfriend was vanilla.

Last night, he discovered that was not the case. Because as they sat on the couch, casually watching a detective movie (and Kyouko pointed out the inaccuracies in the plot whilst Makoto slumped against her), she brought up one of the kinkiest things he has ever heard.

And, in her Kirigiri Way, Kyouko simply said, “Makoto, do you know what age play is?”

And Makoto, who was unfortunate enough to be eating popcorn at the time, almost choked to death. When he was done coughing, he stared at her, going red for reasons other than the asphyxiation. “Uh, yeah. Why do you ask?”

Kyouko leaned close to him, carefully wrapping her hand around the tie he had forgotten to take off after work, and moved her mouth until her lips brushed his ear. “Would you like to do it with me?”

Makoto blinked, his face burning. “U-Us?”

“Yes.”

“A-Age play?”

“Yes.” Kyouko studied him. “Makoto, if you’re uncomfortable, we do not have to do this. it was just a suggestion.”

“No, that’s not it,” he said, refusing to admit to himself that his dick was starting to throb. “I just, uh… it sounds great and really, really hot, but… I’ve never done roleplay before.”

You see, Makoto always thought he was the kinky one, but roleplay had never occurred to him. his sort of kinky sex was more BDSM related. And, well… he had always been really bad at acting.

Kyouko seemed to read all of this from his red face, and smiled. “I understand. Would you like to try it with me?”

He gave a tentative nod. “But c-can you come up with the scene? I’m a bit… flustered.”

“Of course,” she said, giving him a soft kiss. “What about this?” As she began to speak, Kyouko grasped the knot of his tie, gradually loosening it. “You could be the father, and I could be your teenage daughter, a curious girl who wants to know more on the subject after lacklustre sex education at school.” She undid his tie, letting it flutter to the ground. Next, Kyouko unbuttoned his collar, and kissed his neck. “And I could be desperate to know, so beg my Daddy for a lesson.”

Just hearing Kyouko say Daddy in a soft, sultry tone made him start to get hard, and Makoto’s breathing shuddered. He had no idea how hot that could sound until now.

“And, being the wonderful father you are…” she continued, slowly and carefully unbuttoning his shirt and exposing his chest. “You decide to give me a very practical lesson.” Kyouko let her hand run down his torso, fingers tickling his chest and stomach, before settling her hand on his belt. “How does that sound?”

Makoto swallowed, well aware of the bulge starting to form in his pants. Kyouko’s body was so close, and he played that fantasy through his mind again and again.

“I… it sounds wonderful,” Makoto said, and he kissed her.

And all too soon Kyouko was riding his cock as he sucked a love bite on her neck, and Makoto cried out as he came.

“Should we do it tomorrow night?” Kyouko asked, panting for breath.

“Sounds good to me,” he said, kissing her again.

And now the time has come, and Makoto’s stomach twists with anxiety. It sounds so hot, but what if he fucks up and breaks the scene? How will he stay in character when so painfully horny?

He hopes he doesn’t fuck things up for Kyouko. For her to bring it up like that, this must be a big thing for her.

He sits on the couch, waiting for Kyouko to appear. What will she have done to make herself look like a teenager? How is this all going to play out?

Finally, the hallway door slides open, and Makoto stares.

Kyouko stands in the doorway, wearing her old Hope’s Peak Academy school uniform. But considering she graduated six years ago, her uniform doesn’t fit quite right, her skirt exposing a lot more thigh than normal and the buttons of her shirt straining across her boobs. She’s a bit flushed, but it’s mostly hidden by her makeup, the sort of makeup Makoto remembers teenage girls wearing when they went out clubbing; very heavy on the eye makeup, making her purple eyes stand out more than ever. Her long hair is tied back in a ponytail, and Kyouko paints an inquisitive expression across her face.

She looks stunning. Makoto’s growing erection starts to tent his pants, but he ignores it.

And, just like that, it begins.

“Daddy, I’m home,” Kyouko says, smiling sweetly as she hurries into the room.

“Good evening, darling,” Makoto says, hoping he doesn’t sound awkward. He presses a kiss to her cheek, and she takes a seat beside him. “So, how was school?”

“Oh…” Kyouko ducks her head. “We had sex education today. But… they didn’t teach us much. i… still don’t understand a lot.”

“Oh, I see. It’s a bit of an awkward subject, but feel free to ask me any questions. That’s what parents are for.”

Kyouko looks at him, her bashful expression making his heart flutter. “I… Daddy, c-could you show me how to be an adult?”

“Show you?”

She nods. “Please. A practical lesson is the best way to learn. Please, Daddy.”

Makoto stares at her, and carefully brushes a hand across her head, stroking her soft hair. “Okay. But you have to promise to do whatever I say.”

“Okay, Daddy.”

“Right…” Makoto swallows and pats his lap. “Climb on.”

Nodding, Kyouko does what he says, straddling his thighs and letting him wrap his arms around her. Makoto pulls her into a tight hug, able to feel her tits squash against his chest, desperate to burst free of that too-tight shirt.

“Okay, so… dating is a bit part of being an adult,” he explains, rubbing a hand up and down her back. She shivers at the contact. “And when adults date, they become intimate with each other. That’s when adults have sex. And sex is a big part of being an adult. Do you know how sex works, darling?”

Kyouko nods again, wriggling so presses even closer, wrapping her arms around his chest. “I do. The man… puts his penis in the woman’s vagina, and they make love until they orgasm.”

“Yeah, that’s it. But…” Makoto brings his lips to her ear, and whispers. “There’s way more to sex than just that. Want an adult lesson in something they didn’t teach you at school?”

“I… would love that, Daddy.”

“Good girl. Okay, I want you to kneel on the floor.”

With a degree of reluctance, Kyouko climbs off of him, catching a glimpse of his bulging pants as she does so. “Do you have an erection, Daddy?”

“Yeah, I do. You’re just so damn hot, darling.”

When Kyouko is on her knees, Makoto gets to his feet and unfastens his pants. He slips them down his hips, exposing his straining underpants and the damp patch that has formed on the front, pre-come leaking from his aching cock.

Never taking her eyes off of his groin, Kyouko watches Makoto pull his erection out of his underpants, wrapping his hand around his length.

“Daddy, you’re so big,” she says.

He really isn’t (Makoto’s dick is pretty average if he believes what he read on the internet), but to hear Kyouko say that in her bashful tone… he has to bite back at moan, giving himself a stroke to try and calm his raging arousal.

Makoto smirks, looking down at her. “Okay, so… I want you to take my erection into your mouth, and suck on it. This is called a blow job.”

Kyouko tilts her head and looks at him like she hasn’t given him dozens of blow jobs, and he wonders why she is so good at acting.

He watches Kyouko shuffle closer and reach out to touch his dick. Her hand is so cold against him, and Makoto shivers. Cautiously, Kyouko lines the head of his dick up with her lips, and opens her mouth. She exhales through her mouth, her breath tickling sensitive skin.

And then she takes him into her mouth.

She goes slowly, letting his dick slide into the hot wetness of her mouth, and Makoto lets out a moan, putting a hand on her head. He stops himself moaning her name, instead remembering to splutter out, “G-Good girl.”

Makoto digs his fingers into her hair, tilting his head back as Kyouko takes him deeper, her tongue licking his shaft as her lips clamp tight around him, so warm and soft… Kyouko starts to bob her head, his dick slipping past her lips again and again, and Makoto shudders for breath, lost in the sensation of her lips around him.

But when he realises he might come, Makoto gives her hair a stroke and says, “D-Darling… stop now.”

Obediently, Kyouko lets his dick slide out of her mouth, a long string of saliva connecting his dick to her lips. She stares up at him and says, “Did I so something wrong, Daddy?”

“No, of course not, darling,” he says, smiling. “It’s just… I was about to come, and I didn’t want to end the lesson just yet. I know you learned about vaginal sex in sex ed, but did you only learn about the woman lying down and the man on top of her?”

Kyouko nods, getting to her feet. “Um… yeah.”

“I thought so. That’s called the missionary position, and it’s awesome, but there’s more to being an adult than that one position. So before I end this lesson, I want to show you another way adults have sex.”

“Oh, I see…”

Makoto sits back on the couch, wrapping his hand around his cock. “Just like before, I want you to straddle my hips and sit on my lap. But this time, sit on my dick and let it slide into you.”

Kyouko blinks. “O-Okay. Should I take my panties off?”

“Yes please.”

Not taking his eyes off of her, Makoto watches Kyouko take off her damp panties, never once losing her bashful expression. And then she approaches him, totally naked under that flimsy skirt, and straddles him, knees either side of his thighs.

“Is this right?”

“Perfect. Okay, darling, hold my cock with one hand and line it up with your vagina. When you’re ready, sink onto it. You’re so wet it shouldn’t hurt, but it might feel a bit comfortable at first. Are you ready?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Kyouko says, a bit of faux-anxiety in her voice.

She wriggles further forwards and reaches blindly for his cock, making Makoto moan when she wraps her hand around it. Makoto pulls her into a kiss, slipping his tongue into her mouth as she wriggles, tying to get into the right position.

When the head of his dick grazes the inside of her thigh, she shivers. Finally, he feels himself rubbing against her neatly trimmed hair, and Makoto moans into her mouth. The kiss becoming clumsy, Kyouko keeps fidgeting until she finally gets his dick lined up with her pussy, breathing shuddering as she kisses him.

And, with her lips still locked with his, Kyouko sinks down, pushing him inside of her. Kyouko gasps at the girth and pulls away from the kiss, putting her hands on his shoulders.

“It’s okay, darling. Nice and slow.”

Kyouko lets herself sink lower, slowly taking more of his cock inside her. She moans and clenches around him, making Makoto flinch and groan. Makoto slips his hand up under her skirt and cups her pert ass, stroking her clammy skin as Kyouko adjusts her position.

Soon, she kisses him again, gently nibbling on his bottom lip as she takes him as far as she can. She’s so tight and hot, and Makoto moans into her mouth, nipping at her lip in return.

Kyouko pulls backwards, already out of breath. “N-Now what, Daddy?”

“I want you to fuck yourself on my cock,” Makoto says, using deliberately filthy language just to make her gasp.

And she does. “D-Daddy?”

And she does what he says, slowly and awkwardly pulling herself up before slumping back down, effectively bouncing on his cock. Kyouko picks up speed, letting Makoto’s cock slide in and out of her wet pussy, and he gives her a hungry kiss, heat building up inside of him.

Kyouko comes first, crying out into his mouth as she clenches hard around him, her whole body trembling as she rides the orgasm. The sudden tightness tips Makoto over the edge, and he comes seconds later, spilling his semen into her pussy.

For a few long, long seconds, they cling to each other, riding their orgasms. And then it ends, leaving Makoto aching and exhausted and gasping for breath.

Kyouko looks down at him, and smirks. Ah, so she is out of character again. “Thank you for that, Makoto,” she says, and for a second it’s a shock to hear her normal sensible voice coming out of her mouth. “That was exactly the sort of fantasy I desired.”

She climbs off of him, Makoto’s semen running down her leg, and pulls a handkerchief out of her pocket. As Kyouko cleans herself up, Makoto stares at her, blushing again.

“So… it didn’t suck?” he says, flinching when she passes him the soiled hanky.

“Of course it didn’t,” Kyouko says, smiling. “You did a wonderful job. And I think you may have discovered a new kink of yours… Daddy.”

Makoto gulps, face getting even redder. He takes the hanky and cleans himself, before tucking his penis back into his underpants. “You might be right.”

Kyouko looks down again, and sits on Makoto’s lap. But this time she sits sideways, snuggling against him with the side of her head pressed against his chin, her arm pressed against his bare chest. Still in a daze, Makoto wraps his arms around her, and Kyouko slumps against him.

“I adore you, Naegi Makoto,” Kyouko says, voice soft.

Makoto smiles, hugging her closer as his muscles tremble and sweat prickles his skin. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write you a short fic, drop in a prompt at my [personal prompt meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AutisticWriters_Personal_Prompt_Meme)!
> 
> [My tumblr](https://anautisticwriter.tumblr.com/).


End file.
